La mujer que no vale la pena
by EnterradoR
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? Un par de saiyajins lo descubrirán.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! este fic va dedicado a mi buena amiga Diosa de la Muerte, gran fanatica de Bardock, ya que sin ella ni siquiera me habria planteado de escribir esto, porque ni Bardock ni Gine son de mis favoritos pero igual me llama la atencion la clase de relacion que tenian en una sociedad tan bruta como la saiya.

Asi que amiga feliz cumple! ojala te guste este regalo de cumpleaños :D Y que sea un nuevo año de vida muy exitoso en todo porque te lo mereces porque a diferencia del titulo de este fic, eres una mujer que vale mucho la pena :)

Y ahora volviendo al fic supongo que igual que a mi a muchos la salida de Dragon Ball Minus los decepciono. Yo siempre pense que la madre de Goku habia sido toda una guerrera asi que verla como una carnicera que no peleaba fue una gran decepcion para mi. Pero con el paso del tiempo fui aceptando la idea de que Gine fuera amable y diferente al comun de los saiyas, pues eso la hace interesante al ser diferente al resto. No me cabe duda de que Gine debio afrontar situaciones duras por ser distinta y mas en una sociedad como la saiyajin en que se supone que la brutalidad y la impiedad predomina. Por eso me anime a hacer este fic y espero que me salga bien xd Por supuesto cualquier sugerencia o critica es bienvenida. Incluso las destructivas :P

Dicho esto pongo aqui lo que dijo Toriyama en una entrevista porque en esto me basare para escribir:

1.- Gine formó parte de un grupo de 4 Saiyan, entre los que estaba Bardock, y luchó junto a él.

2.- Gine no estaba hecha para la batalla, era demasiado gentil.

3.- Gine empezó a tener sentimientos hacia Bardock después de que éste le salvase la vida varias veces.

4.- Gine y Bardock eran una pareja especial porque los Saiyan normalmente no desarrollan las relaciones hombre-mujer salvo para reproducirse.

5.- La mayoría de los Saiyan eran de rango bajo. Sólo había 10 Saiyan de rango medio y 2 de rango alto (Vegeta y su padre).

6.- Toriyama confirma que la esperanza de vida de los Saiyan es más larga que la de los humanos.

7.- También confirma que la idea de Bardock salió del Staff del Anime y que él sólo modificó los diseños un poco.

Sin mas que decir ojala lo disfruten ^^

* * *

_**La mujer que no vale la pena.**_

* * *

La nave espacial comenzó a sacudirse con fiereza, dando señal de que penetraban en la atmósfera del nuevo planeta que conquistarían. El planeta Braxis ya estaba aquí, presentando ante ellos su magnífica naturaleza. Tras pasar la masa principal de nubes, árboles de cientos de metros podían vislumbrarse por el ventanal y asombrar a cualquiera que visitara el planeta, pues parecían verdaderas arañas gigantescas. A diferencia de lo que sucedía en la Tierra, cada una de las gruesas ramas se enraizaban en el suelo dándoles el aspecto de un arácnido gigantesco. Desde el privilegiado lugar que la nave ocupaba en el cielo también podían observarse glaciales inmensos, selvas frondosas y llamativos desiertos de arena color púrpura. Sin duda era una vista digna de admirar, un paisaje que todos los pintores del mundo terrícola quisieran enmarcar. Era un planeta realmente hermoso, incluso hasta más que la Tierra. Sin embargo, Braxis nació con un pecado que marcaría su destino para siempre... era el principal contenedor de Mantium, el metal más fuerte del universo conocido. Algo que el Emperador Freezer ansiaba tener en su poder lo antes posible para usar en las prisiones destinadas a torturas y experimentación, en el siniestro planeta Sharoth.

Tener ese metal era el pecado que el hermoso mundo de Braxis y sus habitantes tendrían que pagar. Ese era el pecado que sería castigado.

A través de la ventana principal de la nave, la joven saiya llamada Gine admiró el paisaje del planeta afirmando las palmas en el cristal reforzado de la nave. Sus bellos paisajes, su contorno, su precioso mar de color turquesa, los animales que corrían sin hacer daño a nadie. Esa sería la primera y última que lo vería así. No le fue necesario observar más de un par de minutos para darse cuenta de lo bello que ese mundo era. Era una lástima que todo ese precioso paisaje muy pronto cambiaría por uno de total oscuridad. Dio un suspiro acongojado. Ese era el destino que tenía aquel planeta, así como ella también tenía el suyo. Un destino del que no se puede huir ni cambiar, porque el destino ya está escrito. Un león no puede dejar de comer carne, tal como un saiyajin no puede dejar de ser un guerrero.

Finalmente la nave cesó su turbulencia, dando cuenta de que habían sobrepasado la capa atmósferica más riesgosa. Un par de minutos después los saiyas aterrizaban tranquilamente en uno de los desiertos púrpura que Gine había divisado antes entre las nubes.

De pronto una grave y potente voz la sobresaltó, sacándola de los pensamientos en que se había sumergido de forma tan profunda.

— ¡Maldita sea, Gine! ¡es la segunda vez que te hablo! —la irritada voz del comandante de escuadrón se adentró en sus oídos con suma potencia. Tanta que la joven mujer pensó que le había gritado en sus oídos, pero al voltear comprobó que su líder en realidad estaba a varios metros de ella.

— ¡Señor Bardock! —respondió ella tensando todos sus músculos, la imponente presencia del clase baja más poderoso la hacía sentir subyugada sólo con tenerlo en frente.

— Siempre lo mismo contigo Gine, distraída en quien sabe qué. Un día terminarás muriendo por no concentrarte en lo realmente importante —la recriminó duramente —. Además, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Bardock a secas —advirtió agravando aún más su voz —. No sé como mierda lo haces para irritarme siempre — espetó él expresando abiertamente su enfado a través de ademanes con sus manos.

— Lo siento, Bardock —se excusó bajando su cabeza, cuidando de no agregar el "señor" que tanto le disgustaba a él.

— Ven, vamos a ver qué tal es este planeta. Una vez comprobada la presión de gravedad y la calidad atmosférica daré mis órdenes —dicho esto, le dio la espalda y avanzó dispuesto a preparar su equipo de combate.

— Sí, señ... digo, Bardock —se excusó mientras tragaba saliva con nerviosismo. El casi cometer ese error nuevamente la hizo tragar saliva de forma tan profunda que su garganta emitió un sonido claramente audible.

Bardock dio un suspiro invocando paciencia mientras alzaba los ojos hacia el techo de la nave.

Sin perder tiempo, cada uno de los cuatro saiyas se pusieron sus respectivas armaduras, botas y guantes de combate. Un par de minutos más tarde todos estaban alrededor de la puerta de salida principal. No pronunciaron palabras pero sus ansiosas sonrisas, ojos agresivos y colas meneándose de un lado a otro demostraban claramente que querían entrar en batalla lo antes posible. Todos ansiosos por luchar, excepto una.

La puerta principal abrió lentamente a la vez que producía un sonido hidráulico-robótico. Sin demora, las cuatro figuras salieron a través de ella con tranquila prestancia; con cuidado inhalaron el aire del planeta, comprobando empíricamente que no era tóxico.

Las miradas se enfocaron en el horizonte. Bardock, Toma y Selipa forjaron muecas de desagrado en sus rostros. Gine, en cambio, miraba el horizonte como queriendo perderse en él.

El silencio que era dueño del lugar no tardó en ser despojado de su dominio, pues Toma escupió el suelo expresando así su desprecio.

— Este planeta es una mierda, su fuerza de gravedad es prácticamente nula.

— Así es —concordó Selipa, la que antes de llegar Gine era la única fémina del grupo— sino fuera por el tal Mantium que quiere el gran Freezer este planeta no serviría para nada.

— Una lástima, con esta ínfima presión de gravedad dudo que haya enemigos fuertes aquí para divertirnos —la voz de Bardock salió realmente decepcionada.

Gine avanzó un par de pasos por delante, ansiando la frontera con su mirada. Luego se giró para verlos a todos.

— Pues a mí me parece un planeta agradable. El clima es benigno y el paisaje es bello. Me gusta —comentó con toda naturalidad, opinando en forma totalmente contraria a sus compañeros.

Los tres se miraron entre sí con ceños fruncidos. Desde que Gine había entrado al escuadrón a todos les había parecido una saiya particularmente extraña. Siempre fijándose en cosas que el resto ni siquiera notaba. Detalles que no importaban Gine los tomaba en cuenta. Como si eso fuera poco siempre parecía estar soñando despierta, pensando en quien sabe qué. Y con el comentario que acababa de emitir comprobaba una vez más lo rara que era.

—En las tonterías que te fijas, Gine. Odiaría vivir en una planeta basura como este — Toma contradijo su opinión con decisión.

—Vivir en este planeta tan aburrido sería un infierno —apoyó Selipa a su compañero de armas.

Bardock no dijo nada pero la miró con reprobación, tal como se regaña a un niño que comete una travesura.

La joven se limitó a dar un suspiro, pues sabía que nadie allí la entendería. Así que se ahorró respuestas y espero las órdenes que su líder le daría.

— Seguramente este planeta está lleno de debiluchos —comentó Toma a la vez que daba un suspiro lleno de decepción —. Eso es lo peor de ser guerreros de clase baja, siempre nos toca purgar planetas basura como este —su faz hizo una mueca de asco. Odiaba el destino que le había tocado. Quería pelear contra guerreros poderosos y no las escorias que siempre debía enfrentar. Pero como simples guerreros de clase baja siempre les asignaban las misiones más aburridas. El no pertenecer a la élite saiya realmente era una maldición.

— Órdenes son órdenes, así que debemos cumplirlas por más que no nos guste —argumentó Bardock —. Aunque comparto tu opinión, Toma —agregó con un gruñido lleno de insatisfacción.

Los saiyas comenzaron a estirar sus músculos tal como lo haría alguien que recién se levanta de la cama. Terminada la acción para concluir el letargo de sus cuerpos el capitán de escuadrón retomó la palabra.

— Bien, llegó la hora de purgar este planeta y los insectos que viven en él —anunció mientras su cola se agitaba de arriba hacia abajo mostrando las ansias que poseía por luchar —. Pero como este mundo no tiene un satélite natural para transformarnos en Ohzaru deben ser precavidos. A pesar de que la gravedad es una mierda no tenemos datos fidedignos de qué clase de enemigos nos esperan aquí, así que no se confíen o terminarán como Nobara —recordó al compañero de su escuadrón caído en combate. Su sobreconfianza había sido su perdición.

—Ah, el buen Nobara, como me gustaba molestarlo por las hembras tan feas que siempre se cogía —se rió Toma, recordando a su compañero.

— Tenía muy mal gusto. Yo siempre creí que ese tipo era medio ciego. Yo creo que por eso murió realmente —comentó Selipa muy segura de lo dicho.

El líder largó una risotada, Toma también lo hizo.

—No sean malos con el pobre Nobara, era un buen guerrero —lo defendió Bardock tras controlar su risa —. De todas formas —agregó dispuesto a cambiar el tema— estoy trabajando en hacer una técnica que imite una luna pero todavía me falta para concretar su eficacia.

— Ojalá puedas hacerlo pronto, Bardock. Me encanta destrozar cráneos con esa transformación —comentó Selipa haciendo gala de su sonrisa más sádica. Instantáneamente recordó a los miles de seres que, en comparación a su gigantesco tamaño Ohzaru, eran como hormigas. Como a la mayoría de saiyas le gustaba jugar con sus víctimas antes de matarlas, de forma similar a como lo hace un gato con un ratón.

Bardock asintió con una sonrisa sardónica. Luego observó a todos para formular sus comandos.

— Bien, mis órdenes son simples. Nuestra misión principal es exterminar todo tipo de vida inteligente de este planeta. Toma y Selipa vayan hacia al norte, una vez que exterminen la zona irán hacia el este. Yo, con la novata, iremos hacia el sur y luego al oeste. Terminado el día nos reuniremos en el ecuador del planeta en el punto Z.

— Lo de costumbre —dijo Selipa relamiéndose los labios.

— Sí —confirmó—, pero con una acotación. Si pueden obtengan información de la ubicación del Mantium. Eso ahorraría tiempo y esfuerzo para localizar los yacimientos del metal.

—Torturando a los habitantes no nos costará nada obtener esa información —señaló Toma con una gran sonrisa, relamiéndose en la misma forma en que lo hizo su compañera antes.

—Bien, entonces a cumplir con la misión. Los habitantes de este patético mundo presenciarán una ferocidad que nunca antes han visto. Hay que mostrarles la fiereza de nuestra raza guerrera —señaló el futuro padre de Goku con entusiasmo.

— ¡Sí! —gritó Selipa.

— ¡Ahora comienza la parranda! —agregó un emocionado Toma.

Los tres saiyas más antiguos del escuadrón chocaron sus puños con alegría.

— Se me ocurre algo... —de improviso, Selipa anunció una idea— si matas más gente que yo, seré tu esclava esta noche —desafió mirando a Toma mientras se le acercaba como una felina en celo, para terminar ronroneándole coquetamente al oído.

Toma sintió una descarga eléctrica instantánea, así que por lo mismo estuvo a punto de hacerle honor a su nombre y tomar a Selipa allí mismo.

—¡Entonces ten por seguro que te superaré! —exclamó realmente animado con el desafío —Prepara tu vagina porque hoy va a sufrir como nunca —advirtió con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Bardock se rió con el particular comentario.

— Ja —se burló—, pero una apuesta siempre tiene una dificultad... si yo mato más gente, tú serás mi esclavo —anunció Selipa con una maquiavélica idea en su cabeza.

—No me preocupa —desdeñó enseguida— porque por supuesto que ganaré yo —dijo Toma sacando a relucir el orgullo de macho.

— Ni lo sueñes, mentecato, quien ganará seré yo —y ella sacó el de hembra.

Bardock comenzó a reírse, esos dos siempre tenían que salir con sus cosas.

— Ustedes siempre tan entusiastas. Sólo tengan cuidado y no se confien —aconsejó manteniendo su sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, Bardock —le guiñó un ojo Selipa.

Así, los saiyajins apostadores se fueron en la dirección antes indicada por Bardock a toda velocidad. Tras perderlos de vista en el horizonte, el capitán se ajustó los guantes y las botas; terminada la acción miró a su compañera. A él también le habría encantado apostar de esa manera pero Gine era tan extraña que las ganas se le fueron tan pronto como llegaron.

— Gine, vámonos —ordenó simplemente.

— Sí —asintió tras unos cuantos segundos. De nuevo parecía estar sumergida en otra dimensión paralela donde sólo sus pensamientos existían.

Ambos alzaron el vuelo queriendo encontrar el primer asentamiento de civilización. El púrpura desierto dio paso a ríos de enorme tamaño, rodeados en sus riberas por los arácnidos árboles antes descritos. De súbito los rastreadores de ambos emitieron un sonido, a la vez que información destellaba en forma intermitente delante de sus ojos izquierdos. Una suma de poderes de escaso nivel yacía más adelante, ligeramente hacia el oriente. Los saiyas tornaron su vuelo en la dirección que indicaban los scouters hasta que poco después un poblado de pequeño tamaño se hizo presente ante sus ojos.

Bardock descendió en medio del poblado mirando a los habitantes con suma agresividad. Algunos nativos huyeron con miedo, otros en cambio miraban con mucha curiosidad. Claramente aquellos que se quedaron allí no conocían el dicho que decía que la curiosidad mataba al gato.

El saiya líder de escuadrón ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de analizar la apariencia de los braxianos, pues ya había visto tantas razas que una más u otra menos le daba exactamente igual. Llevando un dedo a su scouter, el instrumento le indicó lo que tanto le desagradaba... cada uno de esos alienígenas apenas llegaban a los diez puntos de poder. Eran sólo basura que no merecían seguir viviendo, así que sin perder tiempo alzó la voz con potencia para realizar su terrorífica amenaza.

— Escuchen insectos —su voz sonó como un trueno en medio de una tormenta—, díganme de inmediato dónde están los yacimientos del metal llamado Mantium o mujeres y niños sufrirán la peor de las torturas.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, disparos láser desde todos lados se dirigieron hacia ellos. Diez minutos más tarde el lugar sólo era ruinas. Gine ni siquiera tuvo que participar. Bardock se encargó de todo. Sin embargo, a pesar del intenso despliegue de su poder, se aseguró de dejar una hembra viva para poder interrogarla.

Dirigiéndose hacia ella, la agarró por el pescuezo preguntándole por el metal deseado.

— Dime, maldita, ¿dónde está el Mantium? —sus dedos presionaron con salvajismo el delicado cuello de su víctima.

Los ojos de ella estaban inyectados en miedo ante la muerte inminente. El terror se convirtió en dueño de su ser, provocándole horribles espasmos.

— Yo... no lo sé... —susurró con voz apenas audible. Sus cuerdas vocales muy pronto se cortarían por el ahorcamiento al cual Bardock la sometía.

Pero la respuesta no satisfizo al comandante de escuadrón, quien comenzó a golpearla sádicamente una y otra vez para que confesara la verdad. Golpes en su estómago, pechos y muslos se sucedieron consecutivamente. Pero a pesar de lo entusiasmado que se veía castigándola, siempre midió su fuerza para no matarla, pues lógicamente una muerta no podría confesar nada.

Fue entonces que Gine, sin poder resistir más semejante nivel de crueldad, habló para intentar rescatar a la mujer de tanto sufrimiento.

— Bardock, ella no sabe nada —le dijo clavándole los ojos a la vez que un excepcional aplomo en su voz hacía acto de presencia.

El aludido se giró para mirarla con ojos llameantes.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —espetó con suma molestia, la cual de paso le obligó a fruncir su ceño.

— De saberlo ya habría hablado. Mírala como está, nadie resistiría tanto castigo —de no ser porque debía contenerse habría intentado quitarle de las manos a esa pobre chica.

Bardock suspiró con evidente hastío. Sabía perfectamente qué clase de emoción desprendían los ojos de Gine en ese instante.

— Y una vez más vuelves a demostrar compasión, Gine —negó con su cabeza mientras sus labios se torcían con desagrado— ¿Cuantas veces tendré que repetirte que la piedad es para los débiles?

La mujer bajó su cabeza. El tema de la compasión era algo que ya habían hablado antes. La futura madre de Goku, por alguna razón, no podía ver torturas para sacar información. Incluso matar le producía alguna clase de remordimiento. Pero cuando se veía obligada a hacerlo procuraba matar instantáneamente, para así evitar dolor innecesario a sus víctimas.

El moreno profundizó su mirada hacia los ojos femeninos y, por alguna razón ajena a su común razonamiento, decidió no torturar más a la mujer. De una onda de energía la desintegró en el acto.

—¿Satisfecha ahora? —preguntó con tono irónico.

Ella no respondió. La palabra "satisfecha" no era precisamente la que describía su sentir.

El capitán avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a ella, mirándola directamente a sus ojos.

— Gine, te diré algo. No sé que diablos pasa por tu cabeza pero esto te lo diré como un consejo: tener compasión sólo te debilita. Si dejas viva a esta mujer o a cualquier otro, sólo será un riesgo para ti pues vivirán para buscar venganza. Estos insectos no merecen vivir. Son sólo basuras sin ningún poder. El fuerte vive, el débil muere. Esa es la ley natural de las cosas. No lo olvides nunca. Las cosas son como son y no como te gustaría que fueran.

La fémina dio un suspiro emanado desde lo más profundo de su interior.

— Sí, Bardock —asintió con clara pesadumbre.

— No lo digas sino lo crees pero deberías reflexionarlo, Gine. La razas que buscan vivir en paz van en contra de lo natural. La guerra es lo normal, la paz es un accidente que crean estos patéticos seres para sobrevivir de algún modo, pues no disponen de ningún poder. ¿Para qué creemos que nacimos con estos poderes si no es para utilizarlos? Si no hicieramos uso de ellos sería como tener ojos y nunca abrirlos. Un total desperdicio. No pierdas tu vida pensando en otros. No hay ningún ser en este mundo que no haya vivido guerras. Ve a esta misma raza, ¿por qué crees que tienen armas láser?

La mujer no había intercambiado muchas palabras con Bardock pues siempre había sido distante con ella, pero le sorprendió sobremanera que conociera tan bien sus pensamientos.

— Tienen armas para protegerse de tipos como nosotros —respondió tras un par de segundos. Frustración podía notarse en sus ojos.

— No, Gine —rechazó él sin la más mínima vacilación —, tienen armas porque son violentos, igual que nosotros. Igual que todas las razas en el universo. La violencia y las guerras son la ley universal. No hay ninguna especie que pueda escapar a eso —sentenció a la vez que desprendía un semblante lleno de seguridad.

Gine no respondió pues no encontró ninguna manera sólida de protestar aquella afirmación. Seguramente Bardock tenía razón y era ella quien estaba equivocada.

Ante el silencio expresado por ella, Bardock quiso entender que había comprendido sus palabras.

— Bien, aquí nos separamos. Como veo que no eres capaz de torturar para obtener información simplemente mata toda vida inteligente que veas en este planeta —le ordenó. Acto seguido se preparó para emprender el vuelo pero la voz de la joven lo detuvo.

—Bardock... —tragó saliva antes de hablar—, quiero plantearte una duda.

— No hay tiempo para eso —cortó de inmediato— después de cumplir la misión dime lo que necesites. Ahora ve a las ciudades y mata. Ante cualquier duda sólo sigue tus instintos, ellos no te traicionarán —sonrió, pues eso siempre le había funcionado.

— Sí, Bardock —contestó tras un par de segundos a pesar de que no estaba conforme. De sus pulmones inevitablemente emanó un sentido suspiro.

El saiya la miró con cierta consternación. Gine era muy extraña, demasiado de hecho. Sabía que las hembras eran raras pero definitivamente Gine se salía de toda escala.

—Y como consejo —agregó el hombre— pelea con todo lo que tengas porque esta vez no estaré a tu lado para salvar tu culo. Aquí es matar o morir. Punto. Ten eso siempre presente.

— Sí — asintió mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su faz. Bardock, a diferencia de otros líderes de escuadrón, si se preocupaba por sus camaradas. Un compañerismo que era poco usual entre saiyas. Eso fue la que causó esa pequeña sonrisa en ella.

Sin esperar más el capitán emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad. Gine lo vio alejarse ansiando por alguna razón que no la dejara sola. Por su mente rondó la forma de ser de Bardock, pensando en que él también tenia singularidades que lo hacían diferente al resto de saiyas. No tanto como ella, pero en él había algo especial. Pero sin querer que sus pensamientos la distrajeran de sus deberes, alzó el vuelo dispuesta a cumplir las órdenes recibidas. Él ya la había salvado un par de ocasiones y no quería ser una molestia nuevamente. Sin embargo, tenía un debate mental que no la dejaba concentrarse al cien por ciento en la misión, como si debería hacerlo. Un debate que ningún otro saiya se cuestionaría. Y mucho menos en los albores de una batalla. Cualquier distracción en combate, aunque fuera de un solo segundo, podía significar la muerte. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que, a pesar de ser una saiya, quizás ella no había nacido para esto.

Pensando en ello, no se dio cuenta cuando finalmente el primer centro urbano surgió ante sus negros ojos. Miró la ciudad con suma atención, analizando cada detalle como siempre solía hacer.

— Pobres, no saben lo que les espera... —los compadeció genuinamente, tanto que dio un gran suspiro. ¿Qué tretas le estaba jugando su mente? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan diferente al resto de saiyas? ¿Por qué imaginarse en su mente la destrucción de esa ciudad la perturbaba a un nivel que no podía comprender?

Voló y aterrizó en la azotea del edificio más alto, el cual le permitió contemplar muy bien el panorama. Por las calles caminaban miles de transeúntes, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que sucedería. Hombres, mujeres y niños que muy pronto dejarían de existir por causa de su mano.

"¿Por qué tengo que aniquilarlos si no me han hecho daño?", cuestionó su cerebro con la abierta intención de perturbarla.

— ¡Mierda! —reaccionó exasperada con el pensamiento que recién había venido a visitarla— ¡Cumple con tu deber, Gine! — se gritó a sí misma llena de odio. Como podía estar vacilando de esa manera. ¿Cómo rayos podía pensar en dejarlos escapar con vida? Aún si lo hiciera no serviría de nada, pues sus compañeros los masacrarían de todas maneras. Y de una forma mucho peor. Por lo menos ella podía darles una muerte instantánea sin dolor alguno. Sí, eso tenía que hacer... eso era lo único que podía hacer por ellos. Ahorrarles una tortuosa muerte y matarlos a todos de una sola vez.

Decidida a cometer su idea, destellos luminosos empezaron a difundirse a través de su mano. La energía se hacía cada vez más nítida y brillante. Su tamaño también fue creciendo paulatinamente hasta que su luz llegó casi a ser cegadora. A pesar de que su dimensión no era demasiada, la energía estaba completamente concentrada, tal como lo había estado en el Big Bang que creó el universo, aunque por supuesto a una escala mucho menor. ¿Tendría esa técnica en su mano el poder suficiente para destruir la ciudad entera de una sola vez? Muy pronto lo averiguaría.

La bola de energía comenzó a hacer un sonido estridente, avisando que había llegado al punto máximo de poder. El rastreador comenzó a emitir unos pitidos a la vez que unos números rojos avisaban el nivel de poder que tenía la técnica. Gine miró la energía casi como teniéndole miedo. Miles de habitantes morirían cuando la lanzara. ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho? ¿Por qué? Una enorme frustración se apoderó de ella.

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser como todos?! ¡¿Por qué rayos?! —gritó mientras sentía como el calor de la esfera enérgetica ardía en su palma.

La presión de energía se hacía tan intensa que comenzó a calcinarle su mano. Ya sin querer ir más contra los designios de su raza, la lanzó finalmente sobre la ciudad. Al colisionar contra ella una enorme explosión se produjo, pulverizando el lugar en tan sólo unos segundos. Una enorme de polvo y humo ascendió por los cielos producto de la inmensa explosión.

La vista era impresionante incluso para un saiyajin, pocos segundos después la enorme onda expansiva la golpeó con suma fiereza, tanta que tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos por delante para evitar las esquirlas producto de su poderosa técnica.

Un buen rato tardó en disiparse la inmensa polvareda. El rastreador le confirmó que ya no quedaban señales de vida en el lugar. Toda vida había sido extinguida. Aún así Gine no se confiaba del scouter. Sabía de primera mano que habían sujetos tan veloces que podían burlar a los rastreadores, los cuales demoraban en detectarlos un par de segundos o más. Y a pesar de lo poco que puede parecer ese tiempo, un par de segundos en batalla puede significar la vida o la muerte. Sin embargo, más que preocuparse por ella misma, sus ansiosos ojos querían comprobar en forma completamente veraz si había logrado su objetivo de aniquilar a todos sin dolor. Cuando vio que de la ciudad no quedaban ni los cimientos subterráneos que la sostenían una emoción de contrariedad se apoderó de ella. Una emoción totalmente contradictoria. Una que no se podía explicar, que no podía entender.

Una mezcla de satisfacción con tristeza. Realmente no la podía definir. La ciudad fue destruida por completo hasta el último hogar. Había logrado evaporizarla totalmente. La muerte rápida era el consuelo que aminoraba su culpa por la salvaje masacre cometida.

Pero la contradicción de sus emociones se intensificó una vez más. Ahora sabía que lo que sentía era otra cosa... era decepción. Desilusión. No quería hacerlo. No quería matarlos.

Todavía llevaba pocas batallas en el cuerpo a comparación de sus compañeros de escuadrón, pero aún así, con cada batalla que libraba una emoción iba _in crescendo_ en su corazón.

No quería seguir matando. No quería seguir aniquilando vidas que no le habían hecho daño alguno. Realmente no quería hacerlo más. Ahora lo sabía. Ahora tenía la certeza. Ella era diferente.

Pero a pesar de serlo no podía hacer nada para satisfacer sus deseos de no matar. Ella era una saiyajin. Una guerrera entrenada para aniquilar civilizaciones enteras sin piedad alguna. Sentir compasión era una deshonra. Y esa era una carga muy díficil de llevar. Un deshonor que ningún saiya estaría dispuesto a soportar. Simplemente no podía ir contra el destino. No podía cambiar lo que era. No podía cambiar la esencia de su raza. Una saiya estaba hecha para matar, tal como un león también estaba destinado a hacerlo. El destino era inevitable. Su destino estaba escrito. Y una vez que el destino está escrito no se puede borrar.

* * *

Sin darse tiempo de descansar voló hacia la siguiente ciudad cercana para cumplir lo que su inexorable destino le había encomendado.

Como atravesó buena parte del planeta en busca de alguna urbe llegó a un lugar en que el crepúsculo caía dando una encantadora vista. Gine inevitablemente quedó pegada viéndola durante un par de minutos. Tras salir del encanto que tal paisaje le produjo, se aprestó a realizar lo que su destino le imponía tan claramente.

La operación anterior se repitió. La misma posición en el cielo. La misma carga de energía en sus manos. La misma disposición desganada de cumplir con su deber. No obstante, esta vez las cosas no resultarían como ella esperaba.

El poder que logró reunir esta vez no fue el que debía ser. Al impactar contra la ciudad sólo la mitad central fue destruida. La periferia quedó intacta. Por lo mismo las defensas perimetrales se activaron y poderosos rayos láser surgieron desde cañones apuntando hacia el objetivo que yacía en el aire.

Cuando Gine vio como rayos láser buscaban impactarse contra ella comprendió que había fallado en su propósito. Sin fuerzas para seguir sosteniéndose en el aire, descendió hacia el suelo antes de que el cansancio le impidiera seguir levitando y producir así una grave colisión contra el suelo.

Su hora había llegado. Lo sabía, pues el riesgo de querer destruir todo de una sola vez era la enorme cantidad de energía que requería hacerlo. Para alguien débil como ella era un sacrificio enorme lograr tal cosa. Incluso los saiyas más avezados acababan sus misiones peleando contra los enemigos en un proceso lento, pero seguro. Además así disfrutaban la diversión que proporcionaba luchar.

Tratar de matar la siguiente ciudad por completo fue un acto temerario. Era de suponerse que la falta de energía la traicionaría. Era muy imprudente, además de desgastante, gastar tal cantidad de poder en un solo ataque, el cual era obvio que la dejaría muy vulnerable.

Un pequeño contingente de hombres llegó al lugar rápidamente. Movidos por el afán de venganza, al divisar al ser que los había atacado no tardaron nada en dispararle con armas láser bastante poderosas. Gine haciendo uso de la poca energía de la que aún disponía se atrincheró tras una sólida roca que podría protegerla un poco más de tiempo. Pero erró drásticamente en su suposición. Los láser atravesaron la roca como si fuera mantequilla, con tal destreza que uno le impacto en un hombro, haciéndola gritar inevitablemente por el dolor. Las armas tecnológicas que esos hombres tenían eran mucho más poderosas de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Sin duda, la muerte había llegado a buscarla. Pero decidida a no morir tan fácilmente, usó el resto de energía en provocar un agujero que le serviría de trinchera. Así, aunque los rayos atravesaran la roca pasarían por encima de su cabeza. De todas formas eso sólo alargaría su vida un par de minutos, pues muy pronto los hombres llegarían al lugar para asesinarla.

Gine, a pesar de todo, sonrió, aceptando estoicamente el destino que le caería encima. Había fallado su misión. En realidad, desde el momento en que nació fue un fallo. El no querer luchar ni matar era un defecto incomprensible entre los saiyas. Pero al menos con la muerte tan cercana, ya no tendría que seguir haciendo algo que realmente no quería hacer. Ya no tendría que matar a nadie más. La muerte sería su liberación del destino que no quería seguir.

Cuando los braxianos rodearon la roca, no podían creer que un ser así pudiera destruir media ciudad. Parecía ser una hembra, delgada y no lucía para nada fuerte. ¿Realmente ella había sido capaz de destruir media ciudad?

Se miraron entre ellos buscando una respuesta en sus miradas y no tardaron nada en asentir moviendo afirmativamente sus cabezas. No fue necesario que dijeran nada, todos se pusieron de acuerdo en fusilarla, llenos de sed de venganza.

Los láser salieron disparados de las armas y Gine vio como la muerte se presentaba ante sus ojos sin marcha atrás. No protestaría pues de alguna extraña forma, en su interior, sentía que era lo que merecía. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con gran fuerza para no gritar cuando los rayos le atravesaran el cuerpo. Si no pudo vivir como una verdadera guerrera, al menos moriría como una. Reprimiría cualquier grito de agonía como última voluntad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su determinación y su destino ya sellado, todo cambió en menos de un segundo. Unos fuertes brazos la tomaron y un aroma completamente reconocible se hizo presente en sus fosas nasales. Tenía muy claro de quien se trataba...

Bardock la había salvado una vez más.

La guerrera que no que no quería serlo abrió sus ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia arriba, y fue capaz de ver como esa cara llena de determinación la protegía sin vacilación alguna.

El moreno esquivó fácilmente los láser y dejó a Gine varios metros más allá, cubierta del peligro. Bardock le dio la espalda, cerró sus puños y antes de lo que Gine pudiera darse cuenta, el contingente de hombres ya había sido desintegrado hasta la última célula.

El líder de escuadrón se giró para mirarla con clara desaprobación. Su semblante se volvió sumamente lúgubre y sus brazos cruzados impusieron una severa distancia con ella.

— ¿Qué rayos significa esto, Gine? — preguntó con la faz desencajada producto de la ira. Sus dientes estaban tan apretados que se vio obligado disminuir la presión de sus mandíbulas para no trizarlos.

—Yo sólo quería destruir todo de una sola vez. Me resultó con la primera ciudad, pero en la segunda no lo logré —un mohín lleno de decepción forjó su decaído rostro.

Bardock abrió sus ojos hasta la máxima capacidad biológica. Incluso pareció superar ese límite. Luego su parpadeo lleno de sorpresa no podía cesar.

— Definitivamente estás loca —comentó tras sobreponerse del asombro—. Hacer eso es una idiotez de marca mayor. Gastar toda tu energía en algo así te deja demasiado vulnerable. De no ser por mí estarías muerta ahora. Dime, hembra estúpida, ¿por qué lo haces?

La mujer guardó silencio un rato. Sabía que si respondía la verdad se originaría una pelea que no sabía en que terminaría. Pero ya estaba cansada de querer ser como el resto. Hastiada de seguir un destino que no le agradaba. Esta vez su fastidio la conminó a expresar lo que verdaderamente sentía. Además, Bardock también parecía ser un poco más comprensivo que el resto de saiyas... quizás podría entenderla aunque fuese un poco.

—Lo hice para provocar muertes instantáneas sin dolor.

Bardock llegó a descruzar sus brazos. Su boca formó claramente la penúltima vocal. Realmente quedó anonadado. Fue casi como si alguien lo hubiera dejado fuera de combate. A tal nivel llegó su sorpresa. Un noqueo con palabras, eso era lo que había recibido de parte de ella.

Sólo tras varios segundos que parecieron eternos, finalmente la respuesta del comandante llegó: un brutal puñetazo casi le rompió la nariz a Gine a pesar de ser una saiya. Y aunque no se rompió, profusa sangre comenzó a emanar de sus fosas nasales.

— No puedo creer que nos pongas en riesgo a nosotros por tu estúpida compasión. ¿Sabes lo riesgoso de tu acción? Hacer ataques así te deja totalmente vulnerable, como lo acabas de comprobar. La conquista se hace lenta pero segura. Derrotando a los enemigos gastando la menor energía posible. Tú, sin embargo, ¡la desperdicias sólo para ahorrarles dolor a unos insectos! —cerró su puño con hervor —. De no ser por mí habrías muerto hoy, Gine —espetó preso de la más profunda ira.

La saiya se limpió la sangre que manaba por su nariz. Luego se la apretó para que no siguiera escurriendo el líquido vital. Como no podía seguir respirando por su nariz usó su boca como solución.

— Pues si muero, muero y punto. Yo no te pedí que me salvarás Bardock —protestó con firmeza a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba. El hombre que tenía en frente perfectamente podría darle una feroz paliza como castigo por su insurgencia, pero ya estaba cansada de todo. Solía ser una chica amable, pero toda esta situación sacó a relucir el otro lado de su personalidad.

— Así que si mueres no importa... ¿eso piensas? ¿Realmente crees que si mueres se termina todo? Te equivocas Gine, si fallas tú nos pones en peligro a nosotros también, ¡a tus compañeros! ¿Qué habría pasado si este contingente, ya alertados de los ataques, nos ponía una trampa? ¿Lo pensaste acaso? Esas armas láser nos pueden hacer daño, como tú lo comprobaste en carne propia —indicó con el índice el dañado hombro femenino — ¡Si no te importa tu puta vida por lo menos piensa en la de tus camaradas! —agregó gritando realmente colérico. Su puño cerrado, con los nudillos blancos de tan apretados que estaban, demostraron las ansias que tenía de golpearla de nuevo. Pero logró contenerse a duras penas. Si algo enfurecía a Bardock era que alguna estupidez pusiera en peligro a sus subordinados. Eso le hacía arder la sangre hasta el límite de parecer un volcán en erupción. Y Gine, con su imprudencia, los estaba poniendo en peligro.

La joven se puso de pie haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Su nivel de energía realmente estaba muy bajo. Sólo su fuerza de voluntad la conminaba a sostenerse en pie. Como estaba respirando por su boca sintió como la garganta se le secaba, produciéndole una desagradable sensación. Por lo mismo, acumuló saliva y la tragó para aliviarse.

—Lo siento Bardock —bajó su cabeza con tristeza —. Nunca ha sido mi intención ponerlos en peligro. Es sólo que ya no quiero pelear más.

Nuevamente la faz de Bardock se desencajó de la sorpresa. La miró como quien mira a un loco.

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿No quieres pelear más? —preguntó el hombre, sumamente contrariado. No podía entender el por qué de esas palabras — ¡¿Eres una guerrera o no?! —gritó el peor insulto que podía recibir un saiyajin en su vida. Que alguien cuestionará tal cosa se consideraba la peor de las ofensas. Por lo mismo Bardock se esperaba una reacción iracunda de la joven mujer, pero para su enorme sorpresa no fue así. Ella permaneció en silencio, mirándolo con ojos cristalinos que parecían querer soltar lágrimas. ¿Lágrimas en un saiyajin? No podía ser. No podía ser posible. Era inconcebible tal cosa.

El absoluto silencio dominó el ambiente como dueño y señor. El aire se podía cortar como si fuera un papel. La presión era realmente abrumadora. Cuchillas parecían ser lanzadas desde los ojos masculinos.

— ¡Responde maldición!— exigió Bardock ante el irritante silencio que se había creado.

— ¡No soy una guerrera! —gritó con todo el volumen que su voz podía ejercer— ¡No lo soy! ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? ¡Pues escúchalo de una vez, maldición! No me gusta pelear, no me gusta matar, ¡no me gusta hacer correr sangre! ¡¿Estás contento ahora?! —tras la diatriba, su pecho se movió al compás impuesto por su agitada respiración.

Anonadado, perplejo, impresionado, ido... ni todas las palabras similares juntas podrían describir lo que Bardock sintió con la respuesta dada. Quedó en completo silencio por un largo instante, intentando masticar las inverosímiles palabras femeninas que restallaron en sus oídos. Su cerebro colapsó como un castillo de arena azotado por fieras olas. Realmente no lo podía creer. ¿Una saiya que no le gustaba pelear? ¿Qué clase de fenómeno anormal era ella? Era totalmente incomprensible.

— ¿De verdad no te gusta luchar? —preguntó queriendo escuchar otra cosa. Genuinamente tuvo la esperanza de que sus oídos lo habían engañado. Pero Gine no demoró nada en extinguir su falsa ilusión.

— No, no me gusta —sentenció ella con brutal aplomo.

El comandante llevó una mano a su frente para luego pasarla por sus azabaches cabellos. Incluso jaló un poco de ellos en señal de impotencia. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo asimilar palabras así venidas de una saiya? Jamás en la vida pensó escuchar algo así.

La mirada se perdió en el horizonte, tan ido estaba que sus pupilas se abstrajeron totalmente del mundo circundante. Para su ser, el tiempo se ralentizó. Sólo tras un minuto que pareció una hora logró salir del trance en que había caído.

Acto seguido, se acercó a ella emanando emociones negativas a través de todos sus poros. Quedó en frente a sólo un metro, clavándose los ojos a Gine como si fueran filosas dagas.

— Eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza. Ahora entiendo porque corría el rumor de que eras una mujer que no valía la pena. Jamás debí aceptarte en mi escuadrón, que es el mejor de entre todos los clase baja. Una basura como tú no es digna de estar entre nosotros —la fulminó como la escoria indigna que era.

Gine sintió el reproche en sus venas, sintiéndose profundamente entristecida con esas palabras. Realmente le dolieron.

— Si te salvé en el pasado —continuó con todo el ánimo de fustigarla— fue porque pensé que serías un elemento importante. Que serías valiosa en nuestro escuadrón. Ahora me doy cuenta cuan equivocado estaba.

Gine cerró su puño, castigada no por sus palabras, sino por el tono con qué las había dicho. Le daba igual ser considerada una patética, una escoria o una basura. Pero la decepción que expresaron los ojos del hombre que había salvado su vida varias veces... simplemente le dolió. No podía entender que era esa presión en el pecho que estaba sintiendo. Era algo totalmente desconocido. No era el dolor de una herida de guerra, tampoco tenía un golpe en ese lugar. ¿Entonces por qué le dolía tanto? Como si eso fuera poco, una desagradable y extraña sensación se presentaba en sus ojos. No podía explicar que era, tampoco pudo entender que pasaba, pero se estaban poniendo acuosos. ¿Acaso quería salir agua de sus ojos? ¿Por qué era así?

— Apenas lleguemos al planeta Vegeta —prosiguió el guerrero— dejarás mi escuadrón. No quiero una hembra indigna luchando a mi lado.

Gine bajó su cabeza, evidentemente apesadumbrada con las palabras que llegaban a sus finos oídos.

— Regresa a la nave, yo me encargaré de matar el resto de escorias que pululan por este sector del planeta.

La mujer alzó su acuosa mirada para dirigirla directamente a los ojos masculinos.

— Bardock... perdóname. Pero no puedo ser como el resto. Lo intenté, de verdad que lo intenté, pero no puedo ser así. Lo lamento mucho —se excusó sintiendo un profundo dolor en su corazón mientras lo decía.

El saiya movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de decepción.

— De haber sabido que esta es tu verdadera esencia nunca te hubiera salvado, Gine. Deberías estar muerta. Es más, debería matarte yo mismo —soltó con una mirada llena del más absoluto desprecio. Pero a pesar de eso, también había tintes de desilusión.

El intenso dolor no se perdería el festín que Gine le ofrecería, apoderándose rápidamente de todo su ser. Un mar de sufrimiento inundó cruelmente su pecho, pues que Bardock le estuviera deseando la muerte a ella, una compañera de escuadrón que siempre había protegido, fue una feroz cuchillada a su corazón. Un océano de congoja y sufrimiento muy difícil de soportar.

El hombre no dio más palabras, simplemente voló hacia la siguiente ciudad sin mirar atrás. Una hembra como ella no merecía nada, salvo el más terrible desprecio.

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo II

Hola! desde febrero que no actualizaba pero he escrito otros fics y tb tengo que continuar otros, asi que este lo deje de lado por unos meses pero aqui llego el nuevo capitulo que espero les guste ;D Disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

_**Capítulo II.**_

La noche exhibía titilantes estrellas, tan vívidas que parecían alegres luciérnagas danzando a través del cielo. Sin embargo, había una fémina que no podía compartir esa alegría...

Ya no pertenecería más al escuadrón de Bardock. Así de duro y así de real. Como si esa no fuera mala noticia suficiente, ahora él la odiaba también. Todo había salido mal. Horriblemente mal. Sin embargo, ¿acaso estaba arrepentida de lo que había confesado? La respuesta era un no tan rotundo que asombraría al más incrédulo. Después de muchos cuestionamientos, por fin se sentía liberada de un destino impuesto por la sociedad guerrera de su raza. Lo negativo de su decisión es que ahora tendría un trabajo menor en el planeta Vegeta, similar al de quienes disponían de un poder de pelea muy bajo. Sería marginada, burlada y maltratada con feroces ofensas pero, de alguna misteriosa forma, sentía que se había preparado para ello desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por lo menos así, por más estúpido que sonara para el resto, ya no tendría que estar matando gente inocente.

La sangre en su nariz, producto del puñetazo propinado por su líder, ya estaba seca; gracias a eso pudo soltar el bloqueo que sus dedos hacían en las fosas nasales para que el líquido vital no escurriese. Pero a pesar de la potencia del golpe, le extrañó que su nariz no estuviese rota como si debió estarlo, pues recibir una agresión así del saiya de clase baja más poderoso era para obtener una fractura segura. Quizás a pesar de su intensa rabia, Bardock había contenido la fuerza de su golpe.

Decidió descansar un poco antes de regresar a la nave pues necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas que ahora le faltaban. Así, se dejó caer en el suelo de trasero dispuesta a hacerlo. Sin embargo, de súbito algo la alertó. Un sonido intermitente y apenas audible, se hizo presente en el ambiente. Frunció su ceño al instante; su instinto, como un rayo, le indicó que había peligro inminente rondándola. Se agazapó en la tierra como si fuera una serpiente para no ser vista, esperando tener más señales que le indicaran o le dieran por lo menos una idea vaga de lo que sucedía. Normalmente no se hubiera ocultado, pero en las mermadas condiciones actuales pecar de soberbia podría ser un pecado letal. Se deslizó hábilmente a través de la arena hasta parapetarse detrás de una especie de cactus que le permitía ver sin ser vista. Por inercia llevó una mano a su rastreador para buscar energías, pero suspiró insatisfecha al darse cuenta que el instrumento estaba dañado con el asalto braxiano antes vivido. Maldijo que los malditos scouters fueran tan poco resistentes. Sin su rastreador, apoyo principal de cualquier soldado de Freezer, tendría que confiar sólo en los tradicionales cinco sentidos. Usando el que le otorgaban sus ojos escudriñó concienzudamente cada rincón, pero no logró ver nada anormal. Sólo el paisaje natural propio de una zona desértica. Inspiró profundamente un par de veces para ver si su olfato lograba percibir algo diferente pero tampoco dio resultado. Finalmente fue el oído quien se lució al localizar casi con certeza de donde provenía el particular ruido. Cual soldado terrícola bajo fuego enemigo, se deslizó cuidando de no hacerse visible ni provocar un ruido que delatara su posición.

El particular sonido se hizo cada vez más audible dando prueba de su proximidad, así que Gine preparó energía en su mano dispuesta a no ser tomada por sorpresa. Tras una duna, la cual no le permitía ver pero si oír, supo que alguien había allí. Sin pensar más saltó dispuesta a seguir con vida aunque se viera en la obligación de matar, pero sus ojos asesinos cambiaron rápidamente por unos de entera compasión..., Bardock no había logrado acabar con toda la patrulla braxiana. Uno de ellos seguía vivo aunque sus piernas no podían decir lo mismo. Desde la cadera hacia abajo todo había sido completamente desintegrado. Las vísceras, ahora expuestas al aire libre, intentaban aferrarse al cuerpo que antes las protegía, pero no lograban evitar escurrir hacia el suelo.

El líquido vital se desplazaba como si de un torrentoso río se tratara, tiñendo el suelo completamente. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el soldado braxiano moriría muy pronto.

La energía que Gine había preparado con antelación, desapareció ante una combinación ineludible de sorpresa y compasión.

Simplemente no fue capaz de matarlo. Es más, tenía verdaderas ganas de ayudarlo. Pero algo así ya era irremediable. Lo más prudente era acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas, pero el asombro y la compasión le impidieron a Gine actuar.

El soldado apenas era capaz de susurrar. Eso era el peculiar sonido que la saiya había escuchado antes.

La expresión de esa sufriente faz dejaba claro que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inconmensurable para poder usar su lengua; susurros espeluznantes por la agonía calaban los oídos con brusquedad. Los hórridos estertores realmente estremecerían los huesos de cualquiera. En su mano ensangrentada, sostenía un dispositivo intercomunicador el cual utilizaba para hablar en un idioma incomprensible para la novata guerrera.

Ella formó una mueca amarga al ver todo el inenarrable dolor de ese tipo. Precisamente por esa razón es que siempre intentaba matar de un solo golpe para ahorrar sufrimientos tan macabros como el que presenciaba.

Sin embargo su compasión le traería un grave problema del que muy pronto se daría cuenta...

De súbito, la mente de Gine fue capaz de descifrar lo que estaba suciendo. Cuando anteriormente Bardock preguntó las localizaciones de Mantium los braxianos habían comprendido perfectamente el lenguaje empleado, pero ahora ese moribundo estaba usando un idioma nativo imposible de comprender.

¿Cuál era el motivo de ello?

De pronto, con la vehemencia de un volcán haciendo erupción, tomó el intercomunicador para hacerlo pedazos entre sus dedos.

Por fin Gine había sido capaz de salir de su estado de compasión para reaccionar y quitarle el aparato de las manos. Pero en breve se daría cuenta que su acción llegó demasiado tarde. El soldado, usando su último aliento de vida, ya había logrado su cometido: la alarma general a todo el planeta. El factor sorpresa, gran aliado en toda conquista, ya no sería más una ventaja para el avezado escuadrón de Bardock.

La compasión, ese pecado que resultaba mortal en alguien de su raza, la terminó traicionando una vez más.

Una vez más había fallado. Simplemente no valía la pena como guerrera. Esa era la cruda verdad.

— Es demasiado tarde... bruja... — dijo el militar braxiano cortando el flujo de sus pensamientos como un relámpago; tras el esfuerzo de esas palabras vomitó sangre a raudales — ya di la alerta a todo el planeta. No podrán... tomarnos más por sorpresa — su voz entrecortada y débil era otra muestra de su estado completamente agónico. Escupió otro montón de sangre tras decirlo, de hecho el dolor se le hacía insoportable, pero aún así algo más alla de su comprensión lo hizo sacar fuerzas de flaqueza — ¿creían que iban a derrotarnos fácilmente? No saben de lo que somos capaces. Por algo este planeta es el mayor depósito de Mantium, el metal más fuerte del universo. Y con las bombas anti-materia, por más fuertes que sean, no tienen oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir...

Tras dar unos breves temblores y sentir el frío de la cercana muerte, finalmente el valiente soldado fallece exhalando su último aliento de vida con una sonrisa anhelante de venganza. Una que marcaría su viaje hacia el otro mundo.

Gine entornó sus ojos abstrayéndose completamente del mundo circundante. Llevó ambas manos a su azabache y brillante cabello negro, y se lo tiró con fuerza para poder liberar de alguna manera su frustración. Se había quedado como una estúpida mirando como aquel ser enviaba la señal de alerta en vez de haberlo asesinado de inmediato. Si hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer, la alarma no se hubiese concretado.

Su compasión una vez más la había traicionado. Ahora Bardock, Toma y Selipa, sus compañeros de escuadrón, correrían grave peligro por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa. Por no haber hecho lo que debía hacer apenas encontró al moribundo alienígena.

¿Por qué no lo mató de inmediato? ¡Qué idiota había sido! ¡Realmente lo era!

La malvada frustración hizo acopio de su mente, trayéndole arrepentimientos en oleadas sucesivas. Una vez más Gine llevó su mano al rastreador intentando comunicarse con Bardock, pero el intercomunicador tal como el detector de energía ya no servía para nada.

— Maldita sea, por mi maldita culpa esto se pondrá muy peligroso — se lamentó con semblante más que acongojado — ¿Bombas antimateria dijo? No sé que sean pero suena muy grave.

Se mordió una mano llena de horrible frustración. No sabía qué hacer para poder remediar el error que había cometido. Cayó al suelo de rodillas con ganas de llorar. Definitivamente era una inútil, tal como Bardock se lo había espetado hacía tan poco.

Totalmente apesadumbrada pensó en la suerte que depararía a sus compañeros. Eran fuertes sí, pero esta raza tenía una tecnología bastante avanzada y si esos lásers la habían dañado, esas bombas definitivamente debían ser algo mucho peor. ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada para solucionar su terrible error?

Intentó usar una vez más el intercomunicador de su scouter pero no resultó. Por causa de la frustración, lo lanzó al suelo con tanta furia que el susodicho se hizo mil pedazos.

¡Qué ganas tenía de llorar! Pero eso sólo sería otro gesto inútil que en un momento como este no serviría de nada. Suspiró profundo varias veces para calmarse, pues desesperarse sólo empeoraría las cosas. Sus suspiros fueron tan intensos que dieron la genuina impresión que sus pulmones saldrían a través de su nariz.

Caminó rapidamente por el lugar, en círculos, de atrás para adelante y al revés también. Era otra forma de invocar a la calma. Se concentró para pensar soluciones y tras un par de minutos sus dedos chasquearon para expresar la llegada de una idea. Pensó en Bardock y dedujo que no debía estar muy alejado de ella, pues hacía poco que había partido.

Él le había ordenado retirarse hacia la nave en la cual habían llegado, pero después de este cambio en las circunstancias definitivamente no podía seguir esa orden. A riesgo de que el líder de escuadrón le diera un castigo cruel a la vez de inolvidable, no seguiría el comando antes dado. Tenía que prevenirle a toda costa de ese misterioso peligro llamado bombas anti-materia. Bardock tenía su rastreador en óptimas condiciones así que él se encargaría de avisarles del peligro a Toma y Selipa.

Ella no podía fallar esta vez. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Pero sin su scouter eso resultaría difícil pues no tenía ninguna manera de ubicarlo. Tendría que guiarse esencialmente por su instinto pues ningún saiya podía sentir energías, como muchos años más tarde si podrían hacerlo Goku y Vegeta.

Sin esperar más, la futura madre de Raditz y Goku partió a toda velocidad para encontrar a su capitán.

* * *

Selipa y Toma cruzaban el cielo después de haber asesinado a todos los habitantes de una gran ciudad con macabra prestancia. La operación había sido todo un éxito, pero eso también acarreaba el riesgo de convertir a la excesiva confianza en un peligroso pecado.

— Estos insectos son muy débiles físicamente pero tienen una gran resiliencia. A pesar de las torturas ninguno habló sobre los depósitos de Mantium — comentó Toma a su compañera apostadora, hablando con más volumen de lo normal para que el viento no le impidiera oír las palabras recién dichas.

— Es cierto, a mí también me sorprende — concordó Selipa al mismo volumen de voz —. Por su determinación sin duda serían buenos guerreros, lástima que sus cuerpos sean tan frágiles — se quejó haciendo una evidente mueca disconforme en su faz.

El horizonte anaranjado brillaba con tal fulgor que parecía querer acariciarlos. La enorme velocidad que podían emplear hubiera dado la impresión a cualquier humano de ser misiles o incluso misteriosos ovnis. Imaginar que seres vivos pudieran desplegar tal velocidad se salía de toda lógica.

De repente, la fémina decidió hacer una pregunta que se escapaba totalmente del tema bélico.

—¿Tú crees que Gine y Bardock terminen apareándose? — rompió el silencio sin dirigirle la mirada, la cual seguía fija en el horizonte.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al guerrero, quién le dio una mirada llena de extrañeza.

— Hembra tenías que ser... — reprochó la pregunta antes formulada —, ¿a quién le importa?

— A mí me importa, ¿algún problema mentecato? — defendió su curiosidad como una leona lo haría con sus crías.

Como respuesta Toma puso los ojos en blanco, como si quisiera invocar paciencia.

—¿Y por qué te importa? —su mirada ahora se volvió suspicaz.

—Curiosidad.

La respuesta no dejó conforme al hombre, pero no quiso seguir indagando en algo que realmente no le interesaba. O mejor dicho, no quería que le interesara. Así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto dio su opinión al respecto.

—Pues ni idea. Gine es una hembra saludable y lo rara que es puede resultarle atractiva a Bardock. ¿Por qué no? — esgrimió una sonrisa para complementar su argumento.

—Nah — rechazó ella casi al instante —, Bardock siempre ha sido selectivo con las mujeres. No creo que Gine le guste. Esa chica es muy rara. Además, como si fuera poco, es debilucha. Bardock tiene su honor muy en alto. Jamás andaría con una novata como ella.

—Pero lo extravagante llama la atención. Yo no dudaría en cogérmela — señaló él con su habitual desparpajo mientras sus labios formaban una curva.

—Bah, tú te tirarías cualquier cosa que tenga vagina — señaló ella sin dudarlo, añadiendo una mirada molesta a lo dicho.

— No creas, yo no tengo tan mal gusto como Nobara, "_el coge feas_" — se defendió recordando al entrañable camarada caído en combate.

— Jajaja — la mujer no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas —. El buen Nobara era la alegría de todas ellas — continuó la broma.

— De hecho, las feas son las que más lloraron su muerte— agregó Toma ampliando su sonrisa.

Ambos se dieron miradas cómplices recordando a Nobara. Siempre fue un buen camarada; realmente había sido una lástima que hubiera caído en batalla en misteriosas circunstancias.

Continuaron volando con el difunto en su mente, recordándolo con una sonrisa. Para los saiyas lidiar con la muerte no significaba tristeza ni penumbra sino un paso natural de la vida. De hecho, eran muy pocos los saiyas que lograban superar la treintena de años. La mayoría caía en batalla antes de lograr tal edad.

—De todas formas me he fijado que Gine mira más de la cuenta a Bardock — agregó Selipa tras la risa, queriendo reiniciar el mismo tema.

—¿Crees que le gusta? — preguntó Toma extrañado.

—Por supuesto. Una mujer se da cuenta cuando a otra le gusta un hombre. Nosotras no somos tan poco detallistas como ustedes, machos mentecatos.

—Bah, tonterías de mujeres — desdeñó a la vez que torcía sus labios con reprobación.

— Además no sería raro que nuestro capitán le gustase, después de todo Bardock es el saiya más atractivo que he visto en toda mi vida — comentó ella irradiando brillos a través de sus ojos.

La mirada del hombre saltó como si hubiese recibido una afrenta.

— ¿Y yo? — preguntó Toma reluciente de vanidad ofendida.

— Por favor, comparar a Bardock contigo es como comparar a Freezer con Dodoria — se rió muy amena.

— ¡¿Me estás comparando con Dodoria?! — espetó realmente ofendido hasta sus entrañas más profundas —. Ahora por tonta, esa vagina sufrirá mucho más de lo que tenía planeado.

— Ay cállate, he matado más gente que tú así que yo ganaré la apuesta. Vas a ser mi esclavo, no lo olvides — se relamió con una sonrisa triunfante.

— Lo importante no es lo que bien que se inicia sino lo bien que se termina — replicó a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo —. Ganaré esa apuesta aunque la vida se me vaya en ello.

—Eso ya lo veremos — ensombreció su voz para dejarle ver que no se dejaría vencer —. Además porque te molesta que diga Bardock es el más atractivo..., ¿te pusiste celoso acaso? — esgrimió un tono burlón.

— ¿Celoso dices? ¿qué es eso? ¿se come?

— No te hagas el desentendido, yo sé que te pusiste celoso — afirmó muy segura, haciendo gala de una sonrisa presuntuosa.

— Te gustaría que así fuera, pero tendrás que seguir soñando — se rió de buena gana.

Así, los dos guerreros prosiguieron su destino de terribles ejecutores. Para cualquiera podría resultar sorprendente el relajo que mostraban, a pesar de que muy pronto entrarían en batalla. Lo cierto era que estaban demasiado acostumbrados a convivir con el peligro. En realidad, todos los saiyas eran amigos de esa palabra.

* * *

Bardock atraviesa el cielo mientras el aire golpeaba fieramente su faz, gracias a la prodigiosa velocidad que llevaba. Ansiando encontrar siguientes víctimas, miraba el horizonte con la excitación propia de un guerrero a punto de entrar en batalla. De improviso, su scouter emitió un sonido claramente identificable y números se desplazaron a través del visor. Eran energías reunidas de muchos braxianos, así que sin duda, una gran ciudad estaba muy próxima.

— Espero que los de esta ciudad den más pelea — ansió el guerrero forjando una sonrisa en su cara.

De esta forma, siguió a toda velocidad a través del cielo, emocionado al ver las estructuras de la urbe en el horizonte. Muy pronto llegaría; por lo mismo su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

Sin embargo, el clase baja más poderoso no se podía imaginar la feroz sorpresa que le aguardaba...

De súbito, una cantidad inimaginable de voltios lo golpeó de la nada, destruyendo su rastreador por completo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que su piel se enrojeció al instante, a la vez que comenzaba a despedir un desagradable olor a chamuscado. Su cuerpo comenzó a caer en picada sin control, desde cientos de metros de altura. La electrocución había sido demasiado violenta incluso para un saiyajin de su jerarquía.

Era un verdadero milagro que todavía siguiera consciente.

— Mierda... qué rayos pasó — musitó a duras penas, voz apenas audible, mientras la directa colisión hacia el suelo se hacía cada vez más próxima.

Gracias a un esfuerzo dantesco, logró disminuir la velocidad de su caída pero no lo suficiente para evitar totalmente la colisión. Su cuerpo chocó contra la arena con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerse daño, a la vez que una gran polvareda se levantaba.

Su mirada perdida y difusa daba muestra de la descoordinación que cuerpo y mente poseían en ese preciso momento. Se tomó un brazo por el intenso dolor, pero tuvo que retirar la mano de allí por el calor que emanaba. Si la piel y los cabellos no estaban carbonizados como debían estarlo, fue sólo por su extrema resistencia, digna de la raza saiyajin. Pero aún así, un intenso calor podía sentir desplazándose con vileza por todas las células que conformaban su cuerpo.

Cuando fijó sus ojos al frente pudo ver como una especie de muro traslúcido, daba destellos irregulares casi invisibles para el ojo saiyajin.

— Mierda, un campo de fuerza — dedujo el guerrero mientras mordía sus labios para soportar todo el dolor que debía soportar.

Sin mediar más, Bardock cayó finalmente inconsciente. Muy pronto estaría a merced del enemigo.

Esta vez será Gine quien deberá acudir en su ayuda, ¿pero tendrá la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo?

* * *

Continuará.


	3. Capítulo III

hola! tercer capitulo aprovechando que me llego la inspiracion y el tiempo (cosas que cuesta mezclar xD) asi que me puse a escribir este capi que espero les guste. Tb aprovecho de hacer algunos apuntes sobre mi vision de Gine. En ningun momento vi algo que dijera en Minus ni tampoco en las declaraciones de Toriyama que Gine fuera debil, sino que no le gustaba luchar. Hay una diferencia notable entre una cosa y la otra. Yo no creo que la madre de Goku fuera debil. Segundo sobre su personalidad, se ve claramente que a pesar de ser amable tiene una personalidad decidida cuando tiene que serlo, por ejemplo cuando le dice (en realidad le exige) a Bardock que hay que salvar a Kakarotto enviandolo a otro planeta. Asi que en eso me baso para escribirla y espero estar haciendolo bien. Cualquier sugerencia o crítica que tengan siempre sera bienvenida ;)

Tb quiero aclarar que soy hombre, ya que en un par de reviews me han escrito pensando que soy mujer. Lo aclaro porque ya me ha pasado varias veces en mis fics lo mismo y si me pagaran por cada vez que me confunden con una mujer ya seria millonario xD

Tb quiero agradecerle a todas y cada una sus comentarios ya que sin ustedes simplemente no continuaria este fic sino otros que tb tengo pendientes, asi que gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes: Sofilexa, Celestia Carito, Diosa de la Muerte, Monserrat, Sophybrief, Tu Catalana Agent Peridot, Son Anne y MistDark96. Tb gracias a quienes agregan a favs y follows y por supuesto a quienes se dieron el tiempo de comentar el primer capitulo.

Y por ultimo quiero dedicarle este capi especialmente a alguien a quien quiero muchisimo y es mi musa inspiradora, a Tu Catalana Agent Peridot (aunque no lo creas nunca te olvido ;)

ya sin mas que decir, espero disfruten este capi, quedo corto pero hay que crear suspenso para lo que viene :p

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

* * *

Gine cruzaba el cielo a gran velocidad dejando una estela tras de sí. Pensó en moderar su rapidez para buscar a Bardock minuciosamente entre los parajes que se esbozaban ante sus ojos, pero al meditarlo mejor comprendió que el saiya estaría en alguna ciudad o cerca de ella, por lo tanto sería ahí donde debía buscarlo. Siguiendo la última dirección en que el capitán de escuadrón se dirigió, deseó que el azar de la suerte le guiara con él. Y aunque como todo saiya Gine tenía su olfato altamente desarrollado, era casi imposible percibir el aroma del aguerrido saiya en la densa atmósfera braxiana. No tenía más opción que confiar en su instinto y en que la fortuna se pusiera de su parte.

Como su vista iba fija en el suelo durante toda la travesía que ejercía, habría chocado de frente con cualquier objeto que se le atravesara en el nocturno cielo. Pero por suerte no había neblina ni nada que pudiera entorpecer su visión. De hecho, el cielo estaba maravillosamente despejado, como si quisiera ayudarla en su misión de hallar a su capitán.

Tras unos minutos de infructuoso vuelo, de pronto sus ojos vislumbraron un contingente de soldados que se aproximaban en el lejano horizonte. Fue aquella visión lo que la previno para detenerse en el lugar preciso. Su primera reacción ante la tropa que se acercaba fue bajar hacia el suelo para no ser un blanco fácil. Si ella había podido ver a los soldados lo más probable es que ellos también la hubieran visto a ella. Debía tener cuidado, más aún cuando estaba herida en un hombro, el cual apenas tenía posibilidad de mover.

Fue entonces, al ir descendiendo hacia tierra firme cuando presenció una escena que hubiera descolocado hasta al ser más flemático e impasible.

Bardock estaba lanzado sobre el suelo.

Aquella imagen fue un verdadero tren chocando contra sus ojos. Una total sorpresa pues el poderoso guerrero era alguien que nunca se ocultaba del enemigo. Siempre daba la cara para luchar.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué se estaba escondiendo? ¿Acaso realmente su líder estaba ocultándose? No, eso era imposible. Totalmente.

¿Pero por qué estaba allí tirado entonces? La idea de que estuviera inconsciente fue algo que no asomó en la mente de Gine ni siquiera como una mínima posibilidad. Era algo completamente imposible.

De pronto, al descender otros metros, captó en su nariz un olor que se podía discernir como pertenciente a carne quemada.

Sólo entonces fue que se preocupó. Aceleró aún más su descenso y fue entonces que dio cuenta de que Bardock no se ocultaba como en un principio pensó como opción.

No.

Bardock estaba inconsciente como nunca en su vida lo hubiera imaginado. Como nunca en su vida esperó verlo. El poderoso guerrero que parecía invencible también podía ser derribado, tal como lo estaba ahora.

—Imposible — musitó su voz casi sin fuerza, como tampoco tenía la capacidad para creer tal cosa.

Finalmente tocó el suelo con ambos pies y con evidente preocupación se acercó al cuerpo caído.

—Bardock, Bardock — repitió acelerando su voz por causa de la preocupación, sin recibir la ansiada respuesta a cambio.

Se arrodilló a su lado y al tocar su cuerpo instantáneamente tuvo que retirar sus manos de él. El ardor en sus dedos la quemó de verdad. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? No parecía tener heridas externas de nignún tipo salvo algunos rasguños que de ninguna manera podrían ser la causa de su inconsciencia. Si Bardock estaba malherido, debía ser internamente. Por ello el calor que emanaba a través de su piel.

De súbito, como una sombra corriendo a través de su mente, se aterró con la idea que la acosó sin cesar por varios segundos.

¿Y si Bardock estaba muerto?

¡No! Él no podía morir. Eso era imposible. Absolutamente imposible.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al instante con la espeluznante idea, mientras los nervios de todos sus músculos se agarrotaron por completo. Rígidos como si la sangre hubiera dejado de circular a través de ellos.

No era momento para quejarse por el calor que desprendía Bardock. Debía comprobar que siguiera con vida y si los signos vitales ya no existían aplicarle los primeros auxilios. No tenía tiempo que perder, ni siquiera un mísero segundo. Puso los dedos índice y medio en su cuello para tomarle el pulso, sin importarle el calor quemante que desprendía. Tras un par de segundos de total incerteza pudo comprobar que el guerrero seguía con vida. Dio un suspiro llena de alivio, pero sólo pudo gozar de aquella sensación brevemente. No podía entender como su capitán pudiera estar noqueado. ¿Acaso le habían arrojado las bombas anti-materia de las que había hablado el soldado que murió?

—Pero qué rayos sucedió aquí — exclamó para sí mientras apretaba los dedos de su mano derecha con la izquierda. Una manera de aliviar la tensión que tenía en ese momento.

Pero de pronto, el recuerdo del contigente aproximándose la orilló a extinguir su sorpresa. Viró sus ojos hacia el horizonte y comprobó que efectivamente dentro de muy poco los hombres llegarían con ellos.

—¡Bardock! — con desesperación su nombre gritó, en forma tan aguda que cualquiera que hubiera escuchado habría fruncido el ceño con la estridencia de su grito.

El futuro padre de Goku dio un gruñido inconsciente. Uno que provino desde lo más profundo del semi-coma en que había caído. Pero a pesar de la improvisada respuesta no había señal alguna de que fuera a recuperar la conciencia prontamente.

—¿Qué hago ahora? — se preguntó a sí misma. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. El contingente era grande y ella estaba debilitada. No entendía como Bardock había quedado así, pero ella no iba a poder acabar con tamaño ejército. Esos láser terminarían matándola tarde o temprano.

Por un momento pensó en llevarse a Bardock de allí sobre su espalda pero huir no serviría de nada realmente. Sólo la convertiría en un blanco más fácil de matar. Uno muy vulnerable de hecho, pues en el sector no había rocas o alguna trinchera donde poder parapetarse de los disparos láser. Todo era una planicie desértica que no permitía ningún lugar donde ocultarse.

Si ella misma creaba una trinchera no serviría de nada salvo para ganar algo de tiempo. Los soldados tarde o temprano llegarían con ella y terminarían por matarla junto con Bardock.

En realidad no había otra alternativa. Lo mejor era atacar antes de ser atacada. Por lo menos así podría dar el primer golpe para tomarlos por sorpresa y acabar con varios de ellos.

La idea de abandonar a su capitán ni siquiera paso un segundo por su cabeza. Ni siquiera uno. Quizás a otro líder lo habría abandonado, pero no a Bardock. No por quién la había salvado varias veces. No por el hombre que se preocupaba de sus compañeros como ningún líder de escucadrón lo haría. Para Bardock sus hombres no eran sustituibles como para otros capitanes si lo hubieran sido. Tal como Vegeta acabó con Nappa años más tarde, los líderes de escuadrón sólo veían a sus hombres como instrumentos para cumplir sus objetivos. Prescindibles como las herramientas que eran. Y una herramienta siempre se puede reemplazar por otra.

Pero Bardock no pensaba así. Y esa era una de las razones por las cuales desde el primer momento que lo conoció le llamó la atención. Para él, sus compañeros no eran sustituibles ni prescindibles. Él realmente se preocupaba por ellos. Tanto así, que a ella la había salvado varias veces sin pedirle ni exigirle nada a cambio.

Otro habría usado ese argumento para recibir favores de ella, incluyendo los sexuales. Pero él nunca lo hizo ni pretendió algo así.

Por eso y otras cosas más, había comenzado a sentir algo más que compañerismo por su capitán. Abandonarlo no sería nunca una opción. Pero lamentablemente huir con él tampoco lo era, pues de ese modo ambos morirían.

¿Qué podía hacer entonces?

Sólo una cosa quedaba:

Pelear.

Ahora era el turno de ella de salvarle.

Esta era la oportunidad que le daba la vida de devolverle la mano siquiera una vez.

No lo abandonaría. Nunca lo haría. Nunca.

Si tenía que dar su vida por él la daría como toda una guerrera, aunque no se considerara como tal.

Dio un último vistazo al hombre deseando en su corazón que recuperara la conciencia lo antes posible o ambos estarían perdidos. Ella sola no podría acabar con todo ese escuadrón en su mermado estado actual.

Pero a pesar de las desfavorables condiciones, extrañamente, su cola se desprendió de su cintura y se agitó ante la emoción de la intensa lucha que vendría. Una sensación que nunca había sentido antes en toda su vida. Nunca.

No le gustaba luchar. Eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero no era porque detestara hacerlo como siempre creyó. No. No le gustaba luchar porque no tenía un motivo real para hacerlo.

Matar gente inocente por un motivo de conquista era un objetivo vacío. Un objetivo inerte. Una meta carente de significado. Algo totalmente inválido para ella.

Pero proteger a alguien que respetaba y admiraba..., esa si era una verdadera razón. Esa si era una verdadera motivación.

Ese era un motivo por el cual valía la pena luchar.

Sí, definitivamente luchar por Bardock valía la pena. Luchar por él si tenía un significado real.

La emoción recorrió desde su corazón a cada uno de sus músculos como una profusa e irrefrenable corriente eléctrica. Por primera vez en toda su vida dejaría de lado su compasión. Por primera vez en toda su vida dejaría de lado cualquier tipo de debilidad.

Y lo haría por él. Lo haría porque quería protegerlo.

Lo haría por el mejor motivo que puede existir para pelear...

Proteger a un ser que se quiere.

* * *

Continuará.


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola! Cuarto capitulo recien salido del horno que espero disfruten :) Como siempre muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo a traves de los reviews favs y follows ya que sin ustedes simplemente me dedicaria a otros proyectos. De verdad muchas gracias por todo y ojala disfruten la lectura ^^

* * *

**_Capítulo IV_**

* * *

Ante la cercana tropa braxiana, la sangre de Gine ardía con el fulgor propio de la efervescencia que la batalla podía provocar. Por primera vez en su vida sería una saiyajin en toda la extensión y significado de la palabra. El aire, antes tranquilo, comenzó a revolverse alrededor de la guerrera, anunciando el próximo huracán de muerte que se desataría.

Pero no había tiempo de apreciar detalles... De pronto, disparos silbaron a los costados de sus oídos, intentando darle la amarga e indeseable caricia de la muerte.

Instantáneamente se lanzó al suelo; tenía que hacer más difícil la misión de acertar a los intrépidos braxianos. Su idea era atacar antes de ser atacada pero ellos habían logrado divisarla, estropeando sus trazados planes. La caprichosa suerte no se había puesto de su parte esta vez.

Acabar con todos los soldados en sus mermadas condiciones actuales, asomaba como toda una proeza incluso con el elemento sorpresa de su parte. Para empeorar todavía más la situación ya ni siquiera disponía de esa ventaja.

¿Podría, acaso, realizar lo imposible?

Otros disparos pasaron por encima de su cabeza exigiéndole que no perdiera tiempo en reflexiones inútiles si realmente quería salvar a Bardock. Se acercó al todavía inconsciente y en un par de segundos abrió una trinchera con una onda de energía. Reptando cual serpiente, arrastró allí a su capitán para que no recibiera el fuego enemigo. Pero al dejarlo en aquel sitio algo alertó sus sentidos, mas no fue el incesante ataque braxiano la causa.

Un sonido muy particular se escuchó en el ambiente, uno débil en comparación con los lásers pero plenamente audible gracias a su proximidad. Gine no tardó en descifrar que se trataba de un quejido.

Quizás, probablemente, era el lamento propio de alguien que recupera la conciencia después de un grave accidente...

— ¡Bardock! — reaccionó con la emoción característica de alguien emotiva. Sus ojos destellaron al compás de los leves movimientos masculinos. Comprobó, con plena seguridad, que su capitán nunca podría ser cobijado por la inconsciencia durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente era demasiado fuerte para ello.

El aludido abrió los ojos lentamente un par de veces, en forma tan lenta que cualquiera habría dicho que sus párpados pesaban toneladas. Su mirada era perdida, como si estuviera naufragando en una oscuridad que sólo un ciego podría conocer.

— ¿Gine? — surgió su confusa voz, con su vista todavía nublada. Parpadeó varias veces queriendo mirarla, pero sólo una sombra difusa cubría su visión. Siguió parpadeando como solución y una figura difusa comenzó a formarse, cual espejismo. Por fin, sus ojos procesaron que a quién tenía en frente era realmente su subordinada —: ¡Por un demonio! — reaccionó sumamente molesto — ¡te ordené que te fueras a la nave! — gritó como si nunca hubiera caído inconsciente. Su cuerpo estaba lesionado pero las cuerdas vocales no se habían dado por enteradas. Su voz tenía toda la fuerza de siempre.

Acto seguido, el saiya trató de moverse pero no lo logró en lo absoluto. Su cuerpo aún no lograba recuperarse de la tamaña descarga que recibió. Sólo hizo un leve movimiento, pero el ardor que le provocó ese esfuerzo pareció incendiar su dermis como si el mismo sol estuviera sólo a unos centímetros.

Bardock era un metal y el suelo un gigantesco magneto.

— Argh — exclamó por el dolor que recorrió sus brazos. En ese momento, sintió como si los nervios de sus músculos no tuvieran piel que los cubriera, sino que estuvieran a carne viva siendo sometidos a la brasas del infierno.

— Capitán, no intente moverse — advirtió Gine preocupada, mientras intentaba detenerlo con sus manos para que no siguiera esforzándose.

Bardock rechistó.

— A mí ninguna novata me da órdenes — quiso sacarse las manos femeninas de encima pero ni siquiera eso fue capaz de hacer. Una horrible mueca de dolor se pinceló en su cara, aunque esta vez reprimió el grito que quiso escapar de sus labios.

— No es una orden capitán — aclaró enseguida, defendiéndose — nunca me osaría a tal cosa, lo que pasa es que estamos en problemas — informó mientras intentaba mirar a la línea enemiga sin que le llegara un disparo en la cabeza.

Terminada la frase, recién el clase baje más poderoso notó que lásers se sucedían uno tras otro sobre ellos con insistencia demoníaca. La relatividad del tiempo se había hecho presente, aunque de un modo distinto al de la teoría esbozada por Einstein; para Bardock había pasado una eternidad, pero realmente sólo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos. ¿Y qué rayos había sucedido con el campo de fuerza que lo había lastimado? Claro, seguramente lo habían desactivado para terminar el trabajo. Era lo más probable.

— Maldición, mis músculos no me responden. Ni siquiera puedo moverme un ápice — exclamó con frustración, mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo en levantarse nuevamente.

— Un contingente de soldados se acerca señor. Y no tienen buenas intenciones.

— Si no me lo dices habría pensado que venían a ayudarnos — fue la sarcástica respuesta, justo cuando un láser pasó por arriba de sus cabezas.

Gine se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. En realidad ese "no tienen buenas intenciones" estuvo de sobra.

— Si tan sólo pudiera moverme, ya los habría exterminado. ¡Argh! — por causa del gran dolor no pudo evitar dar un gruñido agudo tal como de un animal que sufre en una trampa. Una rata sufriendo en una ratonera sería un buen símil.

— Capitán, yo voy a luchar con ellos — resolución era una palabra que se quedaba corta para describir lo que el semblante de la fémina expresaba en ese momento.

Bardock abrió los ojos como si alguien le hubiera dicho que Dodoria era el más guapo del universo.

— Demonios, ¡no! Yo lucharé contra ellos — protestó como si alguien le hubiera mordido las orejas. Apretó sus dientes al extremo que rechinaron claramente.

— Ni siquiera se puede mover, señor — acotó ella, recordándoselo.

— La madre que te parió, te he dicho que no me digas señor.

— Entendido, señor.

— Gine...

— Perdón — se tapó la boca al notar que había dicho el "señor" que tanto le molestaba.

De hecho, de no ser porque una explosión se sucedió muy cerca de ellos, el hombre la habría seguido recriminando. Pero la ansiosa muerte se acercaba cada vez más y más. Había llegado en forma de lásers y no se detendría hasta cumplir su cometido.

— Yo lo protegeré — con la adrenalina brotando como un torrentoso río, Gine no tuvo tiempo de medir lo que esas palabras causarían en el líder de escuadrón. De haberlo pensado, muy probablemente, habría empleado otro término.

Bardock abrió boca y ojos por igual, ¿realmente había dicho que lo protegería? ¿Protegerlo a él? A alguien que nunca en su vida necesitó ayuda de nadie. Por supuesto que no iba permitir tal afrenta ni ahora ni nunca.

— ¡Prefiero morir antes que ser protegido por ti! — escupió su furia a través de sus retinas llenas de incontrolable fuego, uno ansioso por hacerla vivir lo que él tuvo que padecer minutos antes. Quería hervirla en lava.

— No esperaba menos de usted, capitán — consintió Gine con una seriedad a toda prueba, odiando pero amando ese gran orgullo que lo diferenciaba del resto —. Siento que esté en esta situación, pero es la hora de devolverle la mano por todas las veces que me salvó.

— ¡Que no, maldita sea! ¡Anda a proteger a tu abuela! — terminado su reprobatorio grito, se dio cuenta que no era su cuerpo el que ardía ahora... era su alma la cual estaba ardiendo en llamas de indignación. La humillación le ardía más que cualquier herida interna de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, la fémina no escuchó más protestas. No podía perder más tiempo o los braxianos acabarían por cesar sus vidas. Estaban demasiado cerca ya.

Rápidamente, se alzó y lanzó una gran onda de energía. Sin embargo, no fue dirigida hacia los soldados como la mayoría habría pensado. El disparo fue directo a la arena por delante del contingente. Una enorme nube de polvo y arena se esparció por todo el sector, impidiendo la visión de los militares.

Así, con su plan ejecutado a la perfección, Gine se movía con toda la fuerza que sus músculos le daban. Como era mucho más rápida que los enemigos, comenzó a correr por los flancos para atacarlos desde allí.

Bardock no se sorprendió con la estrategia usada por ella, pues impedir la visión del enemigo era una de las tácticas bélicas más básicas.

— ¡Vuelve acá inmediatamente Gine! ¡es una maldita orden!— exigió con la impotencia propia de un animal cazador que se quedó sin dientes. Fue el último aullido antes de perder de vista completamente a la joven guerrera.

Que su subordinada lo ignorase cuando debía obedecerle fue una afrenta que no le perdonaría. Qué rabia tan grande era sentirse un inútil. Él, el mas grande de todos los clase baja, reducido a un cuerpo inerte que no le hacía caso alguno.

Qué ironía. Ni su cuerpo ni Gine obedecían sus órdenes. ¿Podría haber algo peor?

Así, ella se abalanzó con todo lo que podía dar para salvar al hombre que antes la había protegido innumerables veces. Gine dio un alarido, animalesco y bestial, que hizo eco a través de las montañas que ejercían como testigo de todo. Y aunque no se sintiera en el exterior, su corazón también gritaba con impresionante fervor cada latir.

Bardock intentó mover su cuerpo echando mano a toda su enorme fuerza de voluntad, pero esa fuerza que parecía incontrarrestable esta vez no le respondió. Suplicó a sus malditos músculos que le respondieran. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba. Pero no, la maldita verdad, lastimera hasta los cimientos, era que no podía hacerlo.

Esa mujer, esa jovencita inexperta, esa novata que odiaba pelear y era la reina de la inútil compasión le estaba salvando la vida en ese preciso momento.

A él, el clase baja más poderoso. El líder del escuadrón más competente.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida. Nunca.

Y nunca le perdonaría esta afrenta. Jamás.

Prefería morir antes que ser rescatado como si fuera una criatura indefensa. Esa mujer le estaba propinando la peor afrenta de todas a un guerrero como él. La muerte era mejor que tamaña e indescriptible humillación.

Si tan sólo pudiera mover su cuerpo, le habría dado una paliza inolvidable hasta fracturar cada uno de los huesos que la conformaban. La ira era demasiada como para poder contenerla.

¡Qué rabia! ¡Que enorme frustración! ¡Definitivamente quería matarla!

Pero algo haría que toda esa enorme furia se desvaneciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La rabia, muy pronto, sería reemplazada por la más abismal sorpresa.

La hábil táctica de Gine había logrado acabar con varios de la patrulla, pero ante la niebla de arena los soldados recurrieron a visores capaces de detectar el calor corporal. Detectores infrarrojos les llamarían en la Tierra. Formaba parte de su equipo básico de combate e hicieron uso de él apenas la bruma de arena dificultó la visión en todo el sector. Esto cambió radicalmente las cosas. La ventaja de los ataques sorpresa se perdió y Gine ya no era el fantasma invisible que podía atacar sin ser atacada. Numerosos láser pasaron rozándola y sólo la fortuna había logrado que la guerrera siguiera en pie. Pero la fortuna no dura por siempre...

* * *

La tropa había sufrido varias bajas gracias a la destreza de Gine, así que como hábil respuesta se distanciaron los unos de los otros para hacerle más difícil el trabajo de acertar. El cuerpo principal luchaba contra la saiya, cubriendo con maña a un pequeño grupo que iba en busca del otro objetivo.

La élite de aquel contingente, unos veinte varones altamente entrenados, avanzaba con una seguridad que habría sorprendido a los propios saiyas. Esos hombres sabían perfectamente que uno de los invasores había caído inconsciente por el choque contra el campo de fuerza. La misión era matarlo antes que despertara.

Finalmente, cubiertos por el resto de la tropa que luchaba encarnizadamente con Gine, llegaron a destino con un sigilo sin igual; con precaución se asomaron lentamente por encima de la trinchera y ahí vieron a la presa a la cual debían dar el tiro de gracia.

Bardock, distraído en su diatriba mental contra su subordinada, alcanzó de algún modo a girar su cabeza al sentir un leve movimiento en la arena. Al instante vio a los cazadores, que, de haber estado él bien, habrían sido las presas.

La muerte lo saludaba con todo su sadismo, pero no moriría sin llevarse a unos cuantos con él hacia el infierno, donde le harían compañía. Trató de alzar su mano para cumplir su cometido pero apenas se movieron un par de dedos... la dura realidad es que ni siquiera podría morir peleando como un verdadero guerrero.

Qué decepción; ¿ese era el destino que le tenía reservada la cruel vida? ¿Morir sin siquiera poder defenderse?

Cerró los ojos esperando su maldito fin, nada más podía hacer, pero fue en ese preciso momento que un potente disparo de energía desintegró a casi todos desde uno de los flancos.

Sin embargo, el mejor soldado braxiano, haciendo uso de unos reflejos inusitados para alguien de su raza, logró lanzarse a un costado para esquivar el disparo y, mientras todavía no tocaba el suelo, logró acertarle un certero balazo láser a la mujer. La potencia del ataque fue capaz de perforar su armadura como si de mantequilla caliente se tratara.

El abdomen de Gine fue atravesado a la altura del hígado. Un alarido del más profundo dolor resonó por el desierto. El grito fue tan espeluznante que fue capaz de contagiar su dolor a cualquiera que la hubiera oído.

De bruces, caía al piso lentamente, como lo hace un gigantesco árbol después de ser aserrado. Al estrellarse, pareció haber recibido el azote definitivo de la severa muerte. No movió un solo músculo más. El golpe había sido letal.

Los ojos de Bardock saltaron como inevitable reacción. La furia contra Gine desapareció con una rapidez de relámpago. Toda la ira que antes lo sobrepasaba ahora ya no existía; fue cortada de cuajo, pues había sido reemplazada por algo todavía más fuerte: preocupación.

No lo podía entender, de verdad que no. Si un par de segundos antes sólo deseaba matarla, ¿por qué todo ese sentir se esfumó en un santiamén?

Malditas emociones. Malditas fueran por siempre. Malditas por toda la eternidad.

Debería estar furioso con ella pero no, era al contrario, su corazón ardió en dolor al verla caer. De hecho, sus latidos se cortaron por un par de segundos, como si el ataque lo hubiera recibido él.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué diablos? ¿Por qué rayos quería protegerla con todas sus fuerzas si tan sólo segundos antes lo único que deseaba era matarla?

Un relámpago de cruel tortura recorrió su columna vertebral con la idea de que Gine estuviera muerta.

De pronto, como una luz surgiendo desde un largo y sombrío túnel, su cuerpo respondió al llamado que su mente desesperada le hacía. Por fin, sus brazos pudieron reaccionar y gracias a ello pudo hacer uso de la fuerza que siempre lo caracterizó. Se apoyó en sus extremidades sin sentir el incendio celular que antes lo torturaba en forma fulminante. El dolor fue totalmente ignorado ante algo mucho más fuerte, "algo" que fue herida de muerte en el abdomen unos segundos antes. Ni siquiera para salvarse a sí mismo había logrado moverse, empero, el motivo de protegerla si lo había logrado.

El valiente soldado braxiano, consciente de que la hembra no podría defenderse si es que todavía no estaba muerta, se aseguraría de terminar definitivamente con su presa. Sin duda, sería aclamado como un héroe por su gente. No obstante, lamentablemente para él, el destino le tenía reservada otra cosa...

Bardock de un solo golpe atravesó el vientre del nativo, el cual ni siquiera supo qué cosa lo había golpeado. Primero escupió sangre a borbotones, que más rápido que tarde se transformó en profuso vómito teñido de un rojo intenso. Al inclinarse para arrojar más desechos de su estómago destrozado, pudo ver como tenía un puño incrustado en su zona abdominal.

El soldado comprendió, por difícil que fuese aceptarlo, que la muerte había llegado a buscarlo para un viaje sin retorno. No había manera alguna de echar atrás ese triste hado. No quería morir, pero si había de hacerlo solamente quedaba afrontarlo con la frente alta. Irguió su cabeza con altivez, a pesar de la horrible situación y profirió las palabras con las cuales se despediría de esta vida:

— Te maldigo... por toda la eternidad... — su voz salió tortuosa y entrecortada; era un verdadero milagro que todavía pudiera hablar — tarde o temprano pagarás por esto, cobarde...

Dicho esto cerró los ojos; pensó en su amada familia: sus hijos y su esposa. Quería tenerlos a ellos clavados en su mente para despedirse de este mundo.

Bardock sacó lentamente su puño provocándole todavía más dolor. Sus orbes azabaches simulaban los de un rabioso demonio.

— ¡Muere basura! — gritó a la vez que lo volatilizaba con una feroz onda de energía.

Todo esto sucedió en tan sólo unos segundos. Y sólo unos cuantos más le tomó para acabar con el resto de la patrulla, haciendo gala de un poder sin igual. El desierto, habitualmente amarillo anaranjado, tiñó su suelo de rojo en todo ese sector. Pequeños arroyos de sangre fluían por la arena, intentando unir sus caminos para transformarse en un expresivo río de muerte. El aire exhalaba hedor a muerte y sangre por doquier.

Concluido el perfecto trabajo de exterminación, el incendio celular volvió a acosarlo, pero esta vez Bardock no se dio el tiempo de tomarlo en cuenta. No iba a dejar de moverse sólo por un padecimiento que acababa de superar. Caminó vacilante con mil emociones confusas azotando su mente y corazón. Muy pronto ese dubitativo caminar se convirtió en decidido correr. Y mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar: "¿Por qué diablos siento esta desesperación?"

Lo que no logró por causa de la furia si pudo hacerlo por causa de algo más importante que el orgullo herido...

Algo que era mucho más importante, pero que Bardock aún estaba lejos de descubrir.

Un nudo en la boca del estómago le impidió respirar correctamente cuando creyó a Gine muerta, pero al llegar a su lado un gran alivio se produjo en su corazón. El puño apretado de ella asía la arena como una manera de soportar el dolor que la carcomía de terrible manera.

La miró con alivio y enojo a la vez. Estaba preocupado, pero una voz en su interior le susurró que no debía demostrarlo.

— Levántate — exigió con vehemencia. No preguntaría si estaba bien o no. Si obedecía la orden significaría que lo estaba.

Pero Gine no la cumplió ni hubo siquiera un atisbo de hacerlo. Ni siquiera existió un chillido como respuesta. Ella estaba realmente muy mal.

Bardock dio un suspiro sonoro que lo criticaba a él en vez de a Gine. ¿Cómo podía exigirle que se levantara después de que su abdomen fuera perforado? Ni siquiera él podría hacerlo.

Sus ojos se suavizaron al comprenderlo, se arrodilló y la dio vuelta lentamente, con un cuidado que hubiera asombrado a la enfermera más capaz.

La mujer, a pesar de la herida, ofrecía una mirada conforme bajo sus párpados semicaídos. Si Bardock estaba bien significaba que había logrado su propósito, aunque estaba consciente de que él también tuvo que salvarla a ella por enésima vez. Después de todo, había cosas que se resistían a cambiar.

La faz de la fémina, tal como su mirada, parecía estar más en el otro mundo que en el de los vivos.

De súbito, algo sobrecogió el corazón de Bardock. Algo; no sabía qué. No sabría precisarlo porque era algo que los saiyas simplemente no comprendían.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó el varón mientras cobijaba su cabeza en sus brazos.

Gine, con los ojos cansados, casi desfalleciendo, lo miró con lágrimas a punto de aflorar.

— Era lo que tenía que hacer... me has salvado varias veces... ahora era mi turno de hacerlo — su débil voz parecía un arpa a la cual le estaban cortando las cuerdas una por una con una lentitud blasfema.

Él negó con su cabeza, desaprobándola.

—Yo jamás habría puesto mi vida en juego para salvarte, Gine. Nunca. Si te salvé fue porque yo era muy superior a los enemigos.

Gine esbozó con sus labios algo que simulaba una sonrisa.

— Mi vida no vale nada... — ¿qué expresaron los ojos de ella en ese momento? Por más que Bardock quisiese encontrar una respuesta nunca lo podría haber deducido. Quizás era una mezcla de tristeza, aceptación de la realidad y resiliencia ante ella — ... tú mismo dijiste que soy una deshonra para mi raza. Tu vida vale mucho más que la mía... Eres el único que puede salvar a Toma y Selipa.

El guerrero guardó silencio, sólo su saliva pasando por la garganta emitió un involuntario sonido. La tenía reseca y necesitó aliviarla.

Que ganas de decirle que su vida tenía valor a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho antes. Cierto era que la había tratado muy mal anteriormente, pero era lo que esa mujer se merecía. Una saiya a la cual no le agradaba luchar era una desgracia genética. Una aberración biológica. Una abominación.

Y sin embargo, ante la tropa braxiana, malherida como estaba, había luchado como la mejor de las guerreras...

— Por favor... — interrumpió ella sus pensamientos — ... debes posponer el ataque y reagruparte con Toma y Selipa... los braxianos tienen un arma llamada bomba anti-materia y al parecer es algo extremadamente peligroso...

— ¿Qué? — ignoró a la tal bomba anti-materia, dándole importancia sólo a la petición. Arrugó su nariz y luego frunció tanto el ceño que sus cejas casi se tocaron —. No voy a hacer eso, ¡un saiyajin nunca se retira de la batalla! — alzó su puño cerrado como complemento a sus palabras. Sin embargo, tuvo que abrir su mano al sentir un candente dolor cruzando sus nudillos, recordándole que seguía malherido.

— No dejes que el orgullo sustituya tu inteligencia... tú también estás mal... por favor...

El hombre recordó el campo de energía que por poco casi lo mata. De hecho, de no haber sido por Gine habría corrido ese destino. Sin duda, los braxianos poseían armas que no debían ser menospreciadas de ninguna manera. Si él y Gine habían terminado de esta manera, ¿cómo estarían Toma y Selipa?

— Cumple mi última voluntad, por favor... — volvió a insistir ella.

Sin importarle el maldito dolor, Bardock volvió a cerrar ambos puños lleno de horrible frustración. Fijó su mirada en el abdomen de la mujer y comprobó que esa cavidad artificial no sangraba como debía hacerlo. Al parecer los láser perforaban con una precisión matemática, pero el calor emitido cauterizaba cualquier herida instantáneamente. La pérdida de sangre no era un problema inminente, pero el agujero que Gine tenía en el hígado era ciertamente muy grave...

¿Tendría salvación?

"La tenga o no, no la voy a dejar aquí. Si muere, será conmigo. A mi lado, no abandonada en un maldito desierto".

— Está bien, retrocederé. No voy a dejar que mueras aquí, Gine. No lo voy a permitir — verbalizó sus pensamientos con la más clara decisión en su semblante.

Ella abrió un poco sus ojos. La sorpresa decoraba sus facciones. ¿Acaso se retiraría por ella? ¿Por la mujer que detestaba?

— Ya estoy muerta... déjame aquí —renegó ella sin esperar—. Avísales a Selipa y Toma del peligro. Yo ya no tengo salvación. Por favor, despídeme de ellos...

El saiya aceró su fiera mirada, al punto de dar la genuina impresión de poder derretir el más duro de los metales.

— Patrañas. Una integrante de mi escuadrón no se rinde tan fácilmente. Si vuelves a decir una estupidez así yo mismo te mataré. ¿Comprendido, novata?

Gine parpadeó tres veces rápidamente. Y aunque su mente todavía no lo comprendía del todo, sus labios hubieran musitado un "gracias" si esa palabra existiese en el vocabulario saiyajin.

El guerrero hizo pedazos un trozo de la ropa de su pantalón y con un cuidado inusitado, hizo un torniquete en la zona herida. Aunque la herida no sangraba, lo más probable es que las paredes colindantes lo harían tarde o temprano. Era necesario prevenir un desangramiento que terminar lamentándolo.

La tomó en sus brazos, a lo cual ella dio un gemido de dolor que trató de reprimir, mas no lo consiguió.

Dando un último vistazo hacia atrás, sin olvidar la ciudad que había fallado en destruir, el guerrero comenzó el retorno a la nave en la cual habían llegado al fiero planeta Braxis.

— Volveré por ustedes braxianos... — el rencor en su voz clamando venganza fue evidente — y tú vendrás conmigo, Gine.

"Ojalá pudiera, Bardock", pensó ella, segura que la muerte la cobijaría muy pronto en su oscuro y sombrío seno.

El vuelo comenzó a gran velocidad. Sin embargo tuvo que reducir la velocidad drásticamente. Con todo lo sucedido había olvidado que él también seguía malherido y no podía forzar su cuerpo o terminaría pagándolo caro.

Gine se dio cuenta de ello y aunque quiso hablar, finalmente decidió no comentar nada. No quería recordarle a su líder la debilidad actual que padecía.

El silencio se adueñó de sus bocas por un largo momento, pero ella rompió la cadena que ataba sus labios.

— ¿Toma y Selipa estarán bien? — aún moribunda como estaba se preocupaba por ellos y no de sí misma. Bardock realmente no podía creerlo. Esa chica realmente era todo un caso.

— Bien deben estar — aseguró con plena seguridad en su voz, pues su mente no quería compartir sus dudas al respecto —. Son grandes guerreros así que nada les sucederá.

Como si de una invocación se tratara, a la mente de Gine vino alguien que nunca en su vida podría olvidar.

— Nobara también era un gran guerrero... — pesar acosó todo su semblante al mencionar al compañero caído.

Bardock tiñó sus ojos de comprensión. Con el nombre de Nobara saliendo de los labios de Gine, entendió a qué se refería ella.

— Nobara murió por descuidado — su voz se volvió agria y sus ojos cayeron en la abstracción que los recuerdos provocaban; luego volvió a mirarla —. Su exceso de confianza fue su perdición... pero eso no les pasará a Toma ni Selipa... ni tampoco a nosotros.

Gine quedó callada, dando un suspiro que la hizo gemir de dolor. Ni siquiera podía respirar sin que el sufrimiento en su cuerpo se hiciera presente. Una satánica punzada recorría su vientre, como un puñal clavándose una y otra vez sin cesar.

Miró a su capitán de manera profunda, pensando que quizás sería la última vez que podría disfrutar de ese rostro. Un par de lágrimas querían rodar por sus mejillas aunque ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso.

De reojo el hombre captó la acuosa mirada de ella firmemente en él, aunque no quiso indagar el por qué. Estaba cansado de todo ya.

— Bardock tengo que contarte algo... — dijo de improviso, sorprendiéndolo —, quiero liberarme de un gran peso antes de morir. No quiero ir al otro mundo cargando en mi espalda un secreto horroroso que he tenido que llevar durante mucho tiempo...

Él frunció su ceño al instante.

— ¿Secreto?

Gine tragó saliva; los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, sus manos sudaron y el dolor de su abdomen perforado quedó a un lado por un breve momento.

El par de lágrimas por fin escaparon para navegar por sus mejillas; muchas corrieron después. Antes de morir, debía confesar el secreto que guardó durante un tiempo que se le había hecho sempiterno. Uno muy doloroso que la había destrozado como nadie podría imaginarse.

— Bardock... he ocultado algo terrible y es hora de que lo sepas... — un tremor dio su alicaída voz.

— ¿Qué cosa, novata? ¿De qué trata? — no era un hombre curioso para nada, pero por primera vez en su vida se sintió la criatura más ansiosa del universo.

— Es sobre...

* * *

Continuará.


End file.
